


The Origin

by TheRainbowSeal



Series: The Paladiknight Family [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt in Gothic Romance, Dark Romance, Gen, Gothic Romance, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowSeal/pseuds/TheRainbowSeal
Summary: Leorio Paladiknight is the current heir to the Paladiknight Countdom;  and also the nephew of Count Dracula. In the middle of the pressure of his uncle wanting him to be the successor of the vampiric immortality, he meets Kurapika and finds solace to the depths of those grey eyes.But is it fine to be with Kurapika? Or would it be better to choose his uncle and be the vampire that he is expected to be?A companion piece of Scarlet Rose! The origin of the very interesting Paladiknight family!
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Pairo/Pietro (Hunter X Hunter)
Series: The Paladiknight Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205015
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	The Origin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This story can stand alone but if you are interested in reading the other fic, you can check it out on my profile :) Also, this is a poorly made fic in an attempt to make a Gothic Romance story. I just love the elements of Gothic Romance and I am 100% sure to be able to finish this like the companion piece of this. I intend to make this story less confusing unlike the other one :) 
> 
> Hoping for you to enjoy this fic! Also, this will be relatively short~
> 
> Care to share your thoughts at the comment section?

_Somewhere in Europe, 1800s_

_Location: Paladiknight Manor_

Old dusty cabinet, lined with equally aged books, is perched on the wall just above the study table. Some books are precariously thrown on the floor; others lay on the wooden table. A head, crowned with wild raven hair, stirs just above the pile of stacked papers stained with coffee and drool. Leorio grunts and shifts from his seat as he blindly looks for his glasses; setting aside some unknown documents and crumpled paper while his hands roam away. His palm lands on something icky- _it must be the ink_ \- he thinks, quickly urging him to sit up straight and check on the mess he touched. To his much chagrin, it is indeed a pool of ink spilled from the knocked-off bottle. Leorio irritably sighs and gets a handkerchief from his breast pocket, trying his best to at least remove some stain as much as he can. Luckily, it isn’t so bad; with a help of some splashes of water from his pitcher, he is able to see skin on his palm once again. Upon finishing, his attention immediately shifts from the heap he made. Everything is scattered here and there. He fears that some of his project or assignments might have been stained (or crumpled into a tight ball). He makes an exasperated groan. In the midst of all of these chaos, his glasses are still nowhere to be found.

He has been studying as of late due to the ridiculous amount of readings given to them by Doctor Yorkshire. It’s not like Leorio is complaining (he is) but he just thinks that a good vacation or at least something _new_ can make his dull and hectic days brighter- _as if_. Dr. Yorkshire doesn’t give vacations; and Leorio doubts that the woman would leisurely go to one. She’s practically married to her job- both as a University Professor and a Head Doctor.

A headache is about to come. “I’ll be late.” He stands up from his seat and soon realizes that the glasses he’s been looking for is actually perched just above his head. He chuckles in disbelief as he brings it back on his face. His vision steers clear and he catches an envelope with red wax seal on the far side of the table.

 _Count D-_ it says. The cursive letters inked with gold shimmer brings a bitter taste from his mouth and a certain sourness to his mood. “Count D” or would he rather say Count Dracula, is his eccentric good-for-nothing Uncle. A very prominent man indeed- has his own land, rich, and obnoxiously prideful. Count Dracula hates poor people. He once disapproved of Leorio’s friendship with Pietro- a commoner who became a scholar at the university where Leorio is studying. His mean demeanor and imposing aura as well as his incomparable handsome features pushed people into labeling him as a “monster”- both for his attitude and his other-worldly appearance. Monster in a sense that he isn’t kind; monster for a fact that no human can be so ridiculously handsome. To fuel the fire, rarely does people see the Count outside his mansion. If seen, it would always be at night or in gloomy days. Perhaps, common people spoke ill of him for he is such an arrogant man and people would just like to get back at him by speaking bad about him.

Nevertheless, his notoriety makes him even more popular.

The only problem is that, people aren’t wrong and Leorio knows this fact all too well because they’re blood related. Although he acknowledges the Count as his “Uncle”, it’s more true to say that the man is his great-great-great-great (and so on and so forth)- uncle. Count Dracula is truly an immortal who feeds with blood; preferably human blood- a _vampire_.

It has been a tradition to the Paladiknight family to look after the well-being of their immortal family member. The human successors will be the ones who will take care of the documents of Count Dracula. They will change the count’s identity as such that rumors about his immortality would die down. In this era, it’s Leorio’s job to take care of the Count. However, the reason as to why his dear Uncle pesters him is not because Leorio is being neglectful about his duties, but because Count Dracula, the vampire, would now want to retire and pass the crown of immortality to Leorio. He deems the young lad as the perfect prospect to forever take care all of his earthly possessions and perhaps create a more formidable army of vampires that the Count wasn’t able to accomplish. He sees Leorio fitting to be the next Count Dracula.

Leorio does not like the idea at all. He studies diligently to become a good Doctor. A good Doctor doesn’t just look for a human to bleed them out to their deaths. There’s no way that Leorio would be able to do his job saving people should he accept his Uncle’s offer.

Nothing can tempt him into succumbing to that proposal.

Leorio takes the envelope. He briefly looks at it and cringes away as he throws it into the waste bin. He’ll have to avoid the count from now on.

* * *

_Location: Knox University for the Elites and the Gifted_

Bright blonde hair with steely grey eyes immediately gets Leorio’s attention.

The new transfer student smells like sweet roses.

Leorio’s nose twitches as he lazily watches the newcomer introducing himself in a placid manner.

“I am named Kurapika.” The man flatly says and the room goes awkwardly silent. Leorio couldn’t help but to snort from the way the blonde made the whole mood bland. The snort was quite loud that _Kurapika_ swings his attention towards Leorio’s direction; a thin eyebrow inquisitively raised.

“What are you looking at?” Leorio snaps back, crossing his arms over his chest as he knots his forehead.

Kurapika doesn’t flinch and instead calmly opens his mouth. _That darn small mouth_ \- Leorio thinks.

“I didn’t know that rouges can be admitted into this ****prestigious**** university. I thought this place is for the ****elites**** or ****specially gifted**** people.”

The whole class starts to snicker and Leorio is quite astounded. Pietro, his best friend-slash-left-seatmate, guffaws but is instantly stopped as soon as Leorio stomps on his foot. _‘I’m not going to treat you to lunch Pete.’_ \- Leorio flashes a dangerous look on the brunette. The pained expression from Pietro is so noticeable that Kurapika’s attention slightly quivered.

Obviously taken aback, Leorio retorts by asking a question. “Excuse me? I am _Sir_ Leorio Paladiknight. And who exactly are you even?” He huffs because no one had disrespected him like this ~~(and Pietro just betrayed him!)~~ since it is known that he is a noble. The Paladiknights are all connected to the royal family. No one dared to speak ill of him, much so looked down on him.

Kurapika might as well roll his eyes but stops himself from doing so. Instead he keeps his cold gaze towards Leorio. He doesn’t care what kind of a man the raven head is. “Did you not listen earlier? Perhaps you have some earwax still stuck inside your ears. Better get that thing out and focus on your hygiene.”

The whole class laughs so hard this time that Leorio is only left to gape back. His honey-colored eyes slightly widens and his mouth hangs open as Kurapika manages to triumphantly smirk back at him; knowing that he won this argument.

Professor Mizaistom calms them all down by clearing his throat and sending a glare on the whole class. “Okay. Stop there right now and get yourself to your seat Mr. Kurapika.” The professor motions his hand on the seat _beside_ the right where Leorio is seated.

The blonde seems to hesitate for a moment but starts to walk on his own after a second. Leorio, all throughout, scowls at the transferee- never really able to focus on the lessons presented to them. Their eyes might have met for three more times and their fingertips touched ever so often. Amid all, Leorio smells the lingering scent of sweet roses.

* * *

“Oh I love that man already!” Pietro shouts while draping an arm over Leorio’s shoulder. The raven head instantly shrugs him away out of irritation.

Leorio clicks his tongue with an evident frown on his face.“Don’t you dare Pietro. Don’t you freaking dare!” He taunts halfheartedly. They walk on the hallways of the campus towards the expansive garden at the heart of the university. Lunch breaks are good to spend time in here as the whole area is wide and the breeze is cool. There are only few students littered here and there as many chooses to spend their time eating in the cafeteria or catching some quick nap in the library. Here on the grounds, less nobles are willing to seat on the grass.

Just as Pietro is about to start teasing him more, Leorio catches a familiar whiff of roses. He stills and his blood runs cold. Not far from them is a young man with bright blonde hair and glowing cream skin. His deft and soft fingers delicately touches the lavenders planted on that place. His strides are so graceful that instead of walking, Leorio thinks he’s gliding instead. His pink small lips is etched with the faintest soft smile. His blonde lashes warmly frames his cold eyes. The scene gives him a spark that brings an unknown knot inside his stomach- twisting and flipping that make his heart burn like wildfire. The sun seems to be a little bit brighter than most days. If it weren’t for Leorio’s logic, he might as well believe that he is seeing a fairy in the middle of his dull world right before his eyes.

Butterflies flock their way towards Kurapika. Some are even resting on his shoulders. The slightly large white linen shirt, tucked in his fitting slacks, contrasts the color of the butterflies’ darker wings.

Kurapika is beautiful.

“Oh hey newbie!” Pietro’s voice brings Leorio back to his trance-like state. What the hell was he thinking?

The butterflies fly away from the shock of Pietro’s enthusiasm; maybe they all went straight to Leorio’s stomach.

The raven head catches on how Kurapika’s soft features reverts back to being cold. The young man tilts his head but never utters a word.

“I’m Pietro!” The brunette comfortably walks towards Kurapika as if he’d known the transferee for a long time. “I’m the one who’s sitting on the left side of ‘Little-Lord-Paladiknight’ . Forgive his initial attitude will you? I swear he’s a nice guy unlike those other aristocrats.” He continues and offers his hand on the skeptic Kurapika.

Raising an eyebrow instead of accepting Pietro’s hand, he looks over the brunette’s shoulder and sighs. “I see. Did he bribe you into talking to me and making his now non-existent dignity patched up? How much did he pay you?”

Pietro gawks and half-borders himself into throwing another fit of laughter. Much to Leorio’s chagrin, his so-called best friend has been _too_ happy making fun of him. “He bought me lunch actually-” Pietro mischievously looks at Leorio and grins, finally relaxing and being more honest towards the blonde. “-but hey! That’s even before you transferred! We’ve been best buddies since day one! Can you believe it? Me? A commoner? A friend of an aristocrat?!” He points at himself and waggles his eyebrows.

Leorio scowls while tucking both of his hands inside his pockets. “Pete let’s go. I’m starving.” To be honest, he doesn’t have an ounce of stamina, time, and patience to deal with whatever this Kurapika-guy is about to offer them. So straightening his back, he turns to his heels and lets Pietro talk all he want. If his best friend wants to eat with him then cool but if he wants to eat with Kurapika, that’s fine too; at least Leorio made his intentions clear.

“Leo why don’t we invite him with us?”

Leorio never knew that he could whip his head back so fast he could practically feel his ligaments almost snapping. “Excuse _you_?!” He incredulously gapes at Pietro as if the man said something mad.

Kurapika, obviously not liking the idea and is in fact still hostile towards him for no apparent reason, shakes his head and levels his gaze towards Leorio’s. “I’m waiting for someone”

There it is again. Leorio feels like he’s looking at some kind of an abyss that pulls him through ~~hell~~. He can feel heat slowly building and creeping up from his toes towards his neck. His hair on his skin raises. He can’t help but to swallow thickly especially how he saw Kurapika’s eyes slowly trailing down to his lips. Unconsciously, he licks his own lips and Kurapika bit his own.

“Kurapika!” Another voice sets them back to track.

Kurapika tears his eyes away from Leorio and brings his gaze over his shoulder. Not far from them is another brunette, albeit a little bit smaller than Pietro and perhaps just an inch taller then the blonde. Kurapika gives him an acknowledging nod and… a _genuinely_ warm smile.

Leorio stares and frowns.

“Pairo. Just in time. Let’s go.” Kurapika grabs Pairo’s hand as soon as the brunette reaches him. It’s as though Kurapika wanted to get away as soon as possible. Alas, fate isn’t on his side. Just before they walk away, Pairo squeaks and gasps.

“Goodness! Pietro?!”

And that is the absolute sign that they will not be going anywhere. As much as Leorio doesn’t want to be in the same place as Kurapika anymore, Pietro’s enthusiasm in answering Pairo’s call says otherwise.

“Pairo?! Is it truly you?”

Leorio exasperatedly groans. “Fine! I know where this will be going. Let us all eat together and have some nice little chit chat!” He waves both of his hands frantically over his head.

“Really? You mean to? Gee thanks!” Pairo, not quite catching the tension, excitedly says.

Kurapika almost made a pained expression.

Pietro hides his blush and silently thanks his best friend because he very much likes the idea of spending his break time with a certain brunette.

Leorio grumbles here and there on how next time he’ll never treat Pietro ever again.

This will be a long day.

* * *

They eat awkwardly; save for the two brunettes who keep the whole companionship loud.

“Is it not so? You grew up so well Pietro!”

“And you didn’t grow any taller Pairo!”

They both heartily laughed followed by a few talks about the memories they shared on their previous academy. Turns out, Pairo and Pietro got their early education at the same place.

A cloth is laid on the grass so they can seat on the ground without worrying about the dirt getting on them.

While the two are busy about themselves, Leorio made himself busy by inhaling all sandwiches available inside the basket. He feels someone staring at him. It did not surprise him when he turns his head and sees Kurapika eyeing him down.

“Slow down, you’ll choke yourself.” The blonde softly says and passes him a cup of water.

Leorio thinks of shrugging him off but he isn’t so much of a jerk to shy away any good intentions. “Thanks.” He mumbles and reaches out for the cup.

Their fingertips barely touches and Leorio almost flinches. Their eyes meet each others once again: reeling, _burning_. There seems to be fire igniting within those dull grey eyes and Leorio anticipates the idea of making it _red_.

He takes back his hand.

Kurapika frowns.

“I’m sorry. I was- surprised! I’m not being a jerk now I swear. I didn’t mean to take back my hand. It’s just--”

Then, Kurapika chuckles. A faint shade of pink spreading on the apples of his cheeks. _Oh god._ Leorio thinks. _He’s adorable._ He swallows thickly. The blush makes the blonde very much alive and Leorio thrills about thinking on many things he could do to make that blush very apparent-- He smacks himself internally once again.

“You’re easy to fluster Mr. Paladiknight.” Kurapika interjects while still holding back his laughter. A hand daintily covering his small mouth.

Leorio sputters. “J-just Leorio is fine. Call me Leorio geez.” He awkwardly scratches his nape, reminding himself to not look at Kurapika.

“That’s nice of you **_**Leorio**_**.”

Leorio freezes, his hand stopping in mid-air. The sound of his name rolling through Kurapika’s mouth sends shivers down to his spine. He thinks he is going to be lightheaded.

“Kurapika!”

Leorio snaps out from his trance as Pairo throws his body at Kurapika, giving him a huge hug. “What are you two talking about? Count us in too!” Pairo enthusiastically says and then playfully rubs his cheeks on to the blonde’s.

Kurapika only shakes his head and halfheartedly nudges his friend away. “Are you not two who didn’t count us in? Well then,- Pietro! Tell us more about Pairo’s embarrassing moments.”

Leorio stupidly stares at the whole scene in front of him. Just awhile ago, he thought his world was in slow motion; right now everything feels so different.

He clears his throat and decides to join in. Every now and then, Kurapika’s fingers would softly caress to his.

Leorio doesn’t mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some feedback if you liked this story so I may know if I should continue or not <3 It would be nice to know how you all would think of this~


End file.
